Fallen Soldier: Heero Yuy and Erika Wing
by ErikaWing
Summary: This is the year AC 198, three years after the one year war. A young girl by the name of Erika who was an orphan of the war finds herself involved in a terrorists' hunt for something that could shadder the foundations of peace!
1. Terrorits

A Fallen Soldier By Erika Wing  
  
January 14 AC 198 The war had been over for three years now and there was nothing left to do. The people in the colonies had learned what peace really is like. No soldiers roaming the streets on patrol and no major bases on the colonies to take up park space. Most of the old Alliance and Oz bases had been either torn down to make parks or new buildings. But some had been turned into hospitals or clinics.  
  
Erika Wing was a sixteen year old girl who lived in an apartment building on colony L1978129. There really wasn't much for Erika to do. She'd go to school all day then work late at a grocery store. But nothing else ever happened, not to Erika at least. Her parents had died during the war and Erika had been in a orphan program called "Children of The Lost" which was sponsored by U. N. S. A. When a orphan of the One Year War turned fifteen and was able to get a job, the child could go live on a designated colony. Most children had been adopted into families, but Erika was one of the few who had spent two and a half years in that orphanage. Erika supported herself with her job and received a check once a month from the foundation which she used to pay her rent.  
  
"Stupid, stupid." Erika groaned as she walked to her apartment from school. Erika had forgotten her math book at the grocery store again and she had really needed it. The teacher had called on her to explain the math formula to the class. She'd had been so embarrassed about it when the teacher had lectured her in front of the whole class. But their teacher was always like that.  
  
Erika fumbled into her backpack, trying to find he key chain. She finally found it in her side pocket and unlocked her door. The lights flicked on and Erika sat her backpack on the kitchen counter then went back to the front door and locked it from the inside. In the part of town she lived in, anything could happen. She sat at the kitchen and did her homework until 5:32PM. She had to be at work at 6:15PM and she couldn't afford to be late.  
  
Erika sat behind the counter of the grocery store, it was a local store and only one person worked the night shift after 9:00 pm. Erika had found her math book and finished all her homework and she was watching the late night new on the TV.  
  
"The Proventers have been working around the clock to put out these terrorists threats. Resources have indicated this group had been trying to rebuild the Gundams. Why would these terrorists want to build a Gundam in this time of peace? Proventers say that this isn't anything serious and that the fire will soon be but out. In other news." Erika moved away from the T.V when the door to the store opened and the door bell rang until the door shut behind the customer.  
  
"Good evening," Erika smiled to the young man who entered the store. He nodded to Erika as a reply and walked around the isles as all regular people did. But he had a stern face take puzzled Erika. Most people looked tired who ever came in this late. He was rather handsome to her though. He had dark brown hair cut in a sort of shabby cut and he had beautiful dark blue eyes. A few moments after he had come in two more men dressed in black business suits entered the store. Erika greeted them just the same. They said nothing and didn't acknowledge her either.  
  
Erika narrowed her eyes at their rudeness. But then she was a little puzzled because they bother wore sunglasses. The young man was eyeing them as he looked through the store and he held a few items in his hands. The two men seemed to be watching the young man because they walked through the isles a few feet away from him, not taking anything.  
  
"Is this all?" she asked the young man as he came to the counter with his two bags of chips and a soda. He nodded and Erika rang up the items on the cash register. Erika looked up from the monitor slowly, seeing the two men in suits walk up behind the young man as if in a line. She also could see the young man looking into the corner of his eye.  
  
"That will be seven dollars and fifteen cents. Will that be cash, check, or credit card?" she asked the young man as she bagged up the three items. The boy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Cash." she said handing her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change." his voice was calm but his palms were sweating. The young man kept look back behind him at the two men with sunglasses. The boy took the bag and walked out the door.  
  
"Good evening Miss." One of the men said placing a six-pack in front of her. The other man walked out of the store and Erika waited for the alarm to go off. But nothing happened as the door shut behind him and Erika shrugged as she rang up the six-pack. 


	2. Shoplifter

Fallen Soldier   
By Erika Wing   
January 15 AC 198   
What the hell was up with those people last night? Had that handsome young man owe those two men money or something? It made Erika sick just thinking about it as she walked to school the next morning. Her mind played reason after reason to her until she took her seat in the back row of her English class. She laid her head down on the desk in crossed arms.   
  
"Hey Wing!" called one of her male classmates, Joel Deene. Erika looked up from slightly to seem Joel approaching her. What did that bastard want now? She turned her neck slightly to the side and cracked her neck with a low sigh; Erika forced herself up and out of her chair. ?Did you hear about the two men who where murdered?"   
  
"No, I haven't had time to read the paper lately." Erika answered thinking of her long hours studying, stocking shelves, sweeping floors, and having to deal with punk kids trying to shoplift.   
  
"Well, it happened on South Avenue last night. Police found the bodies this morning of two middle-aged men wearing back suits. The weird thing it that they didn't have any identification on them. The news paper said that the men had died from internal bleeding in their lungs. But the scary thing there was no weapon found. At they had where a few burses on their chests. Isn't South Avenue near where you work?" Joel asked.   
  
Erika felt her knees weaken and her stomach turn over. Two men in black business suits with not IDs? This was to weird for her to comprehend. Had that boy killed them? But how could that have been possible? How could that boy have killed the two men by himself?   
  
"Erika? Erika? What's the matter?" Joel asked waving a hand in her face. Erika awoke from her daze and pushed Joel's hand out of her face.   
  
"I'm fine, Joe...?   
  
"Okay," Erika thought as she stocked the candy shelves before late night opening. "Just keep calm and don't worry about those men or that boy." But she couldn't stop thing about the young man. Not that she was sacred his silence by him. But the fact that he had sad eyes. Erika remembered a lot of people had those eyes in the orphanage.   
  
Erika remembered that day, three years ago, when her father just left. Erika had only been thirteen and she hadn't really understood what was going on at the time. She later learned that her father had joined the White Fang and had died when Libra and Peace Million went down. But her mother had suffered a even worse fate. She had been murdered in a street riot.   
  
Not to long after that, Erika had been taken away by some social worker to the foundation. Erika never let that slow her down at all. She always had worked hard in the foundation's school to be accepted into the program that would let her leave. "Alright, now to get to my homework!" Erika smiled after she threw out the empty packing boxes the candy had been in. She unlocked the front door of the store and turned on the open sign. She went behind the desk and sat in her stool near the register and pulled out her math book.   
  
"Where is my pencil?" Erika said digging through her book bag. "Damn it! I guess I forgot it somewhere," she reached down and to the locked desk dour. Erika froze when she opened it with the key. Next to the pack of number two pencils, there was a hand gun and two magazines. Erika knew the gun was there for robbers and such. But still, she had never touched the gun because death scared Erika. It always had and always would.   
  
Her trembling hands reached for the box of pencils and she quickly slammed the door shut. "Damn it!" The door opened and a small boy walked in, with his hands in his pockets. He had a baggy sweater on, much to big for a boy his size. Erika smiled at him as she sharpened a pencil. The boy gave her a nervous smile and walked down to the back of the store near the sodas and beer. Erika looked into the back camera screen next to the TV under the desk. The boy was stealing a couple of beers.   
  
"That little brat!" Erika though as she grabbed a broom handle and started to walk to the back of the store. "But it back!" she screamed. The child spun around with the two beers in his sweater pocket. Erika snatched him up by his sweater hood. But the boy slipped out of the sweater and started heading to the door in a brisk run. "Come back here you little bastard!" 


	3. Heero

January 15 AC 198   
10:24PM Colony L1978129 Standard Time   
  
See yeah later Bitch!" the child called to Erika when he opened the front door. She threw down the sweater, hearing the beers shatter when they hit the floor in the sweater pocket. The child was half way out the door when he was pushed back in by a young man. Erika stopped half way to the door.   
  
"Owww!" the child yelled as he was picked up by one arm by the same young man who had been in the store the other night.   
  
"What's the hurry?" the young man asked the child. The child didn't answer; he was too busy trying get away from the young man's grip. "You're in charge here, right?" The young man asked Erika. She shook herself from free from her shock of seeing him again.   
  
"Yes..." Erika answered walking very slowly, almost dragging her feet. The young man handed the young boy to Erika who quickly remembered her anger at the little thief. She grabbed him by his left writ and twisted it as she pulled him to back behind the desk.   
  
"Owww! Hey Lady! This is child abuse yeah know! You could get arrested for hurting me!" The little boy whined as Erika reached into the filing cabinet and pulled out a set of hand cuffs. She and cuffed the kid to the desk.   
  
"Listen! It wouldn't be child abuse because I am a juvenile as well, you stupid ass baby!" Erika shoved the kid into a chair. "You picked one hell of a day to shoplift from this store. I usually let you go if you pay for what you owe or if you just leave. But not today! I am so fed up with you stupid kids!" Erika called the police and they said that they would be sending a cop by to pick up the kid. "Thank you so much." Erika said to the young man.   
  
He nodded his head in reply and Erika cleaned up the mess in the back of the store. "Go ahead and pick out what you want. I'll give you a discount for stopping that boy. I know my boss won't mind." The young man nodded again and left Erika to clean up. She watched him as she mopped and again he had sad eyes ss he walked through the isles. Erika couldn't help but wonder about him.   
  
After about ten minutes and after the police officer came and picked up the kid, the young man was ready to check out. This time he had a carton of milk, a dozen eggs, carton of orange juice, and a newspaper. "What's your name?" Erika asked him plainly, trying to stay calm as she bagged up his groceries for him. The young man reached for his wallet and handed her is ID and wrote her a check. "Odin...Heero Odin Lowe?" Erika read to herself as she signed the check and stamped it. "Well, have a nice night, Mr. Lowe and thanks for the help tonight." Erika smiled.   
  
Heero blinked a in confusion and then he smiled back at her, with a small smile. "Same to you Miss...?"   
  
"Erika, Erika Wing," Erika said bluntly to him with a childish smile. "Nice to meet you." Heero nodded again, which seemed to be a habit of his. He walked to the door to leave, with his bag and wallet in hand.   
  
"Miss Wing," Heero said looking over his shoulder. Erika looked up from the TV screen to meet his gaze. "It's none of my business, but you should be careful." Erika's eyes widen a bit and she blinked in confusion.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him, he heart bounding in her chest.   
  
"I've been taught to always do what my hear tells me...so I don't regret something later. I'm only saying that you should be careful Miss Wing. Nothing more and nothing less because they..." Heero trailed off then opened the front door and walked out the door.   
  
"Heero..." Erika asked him as he walked down the sidewalk and out of the store's window site. "Who are you? Tell me?" As the clock turned to 11:54 PM, Erika close the grocery down then headed home for the night. 


	4. The Real Opening

Fallen Soldier   
By Erika Wing   
  
Saturday February 2 AC 198   
1:23PM Colony L1978129 Standard Time   
  
The park was a great place to relax for the Erika's two days off. Erika sat under a tree reading a  
Manga Book. She knew that it looked kind of childish for her to be reading comic books, but she  
didn't care. This was an old classic, and it was really lovey-dovey anyway. The grass smelt   
nice and there was a nice breeze coming from the colony's AWS (Artificial Weathering System).   
  
Erika hadn't seen Heero in nearly two weeks and it bothered her. What did her mean by all that   
weird stuff he had said? But why would he say something like that .He was either really deep or   
really weird.   
  
"I've been taught to always do what my heart tells me...so I don't regret something later.   
I'm only saying that you should be careful Miss Wing. Nothing more and nothing less because they..."   
  
But beside the fact that there where terrorists around the colonies, Erika hadn't? t really been   
paying that much attention. How could she when all this weird stuff was going on in her own   
little life that never seemed to have much meaning.   
  
Erika stood up and walked to the sidewalk. She need to a little school shopping before Monday.   
As she entered the busier part of town. Everything seemed normal, the hundreds of people going   
about their normal Saturday lives. Young men smiled at Erika as she passed and she would wave   
back at them with a fake shy smile.   
  
"Good god..." Erika thought after she passed them but her gaze was caught when she was Heero.   
He was on the crosswalk ahead of her and his face looked flushed and sweat drenched his hair   
line. He seemed to be out of breath and he leaned against the side of a building.   
  
"Heero!" Erika called as she walked up to him.   
  
"E-Erika! W-what the hell are you d-doing here!?" he yelled at her in what seemed to be an   
unusual aggressive tone for him. Erika stepped back a little and then shook herself from the   
shock of his tone. Heero slouched over as if to catch his breath. His breaths where deep and   
course.  
  
"Heero, you're hyperventilating..." Erika said touching his shoulder. Heero looked up strait in   
front of them. His eyes widen a little and then he cured under his breath. Then he looked at   
Erika, his sad eyes glimmered with deep look like the endless space. Erika turned away to look   
ahead of them to see five men dressed in black suits coming strait for them about a block away   
and they hadn't spotted Heero or Erika yet.  
  
"Come...hu-hu-with me...Or something bad is gonna happen..." Heero panted while he pushed   
himself off the wall and took her left wrist and pulled her on the opposite side of the building   
corner. Erika felt her heart sink and her breath quicken as well. "Let's just walk this way, to   
the-the...hu-huhu....right okay?" Erika signed a yes with the nod of her head.  
  
Heero affected his weight off the was and he hand Erika walked brisk fully down the street.   
All the time Erika stared at the side walk sacred out of her mind. She didn't know what to   
do but trust him. But in her heart she knew something back was going to happen.   
  
Sure enough, they had entered the slum district of the colony's main city and Erika noticed   
there where less and less people on the streets as the continued to walk in strait. Heero   
flashed a look through the corner of his eye behind them. The five men where still behind them.  
  
"Erika..."  
  
"Yeah..." Erika gulped at dry throat. She was so scared she almost felt like she could cry.  
  
"The next alley to our left, turn into it okay?"   
  
But Erika didn't listen and as they walked by the alley, Heero pushed her to turn.   
Erika stumbled and tripped over a can on the ground and fell over. She knocked over a trash   
can and the noise of the can hitting the pavement echoed through the alley to a dead end.  
  
"Damn it!" Heero yelled and the men appeared on the outside of the alley.  
  
"So, we've finally found you, Heero Yuy..."   
  
Erika stood up from the dirty ground and rushed herself off. Heero stepped in front of her,   
pushing her back with one hand. Erika panicked as she gripped Heero's arm. Who were these   
people and what did they want? "So, are you ready cooperate with us now?" The head man for the   
black suit men asked Heero stepping forward.   
  
"Tck..." Heero narrowed his eyes and Erika trembled all over her body. The headman singled the  
others with the nod of hi head and that instant the four men pulled out hand guns from the   
jackets. "Do you really want to endanger that pretty girl there?" he asked Heero.   
  
"Oh my god..." Erika muttered as hot tears formed in her eyes. She held on to Heero tightly   
and started to sob silently. The men in the suits began to chuckle and laugh at Erika as she   
cried and mocked the unarmed Heero.   
  
"Get back, Erika."   
  
"What?" Heero snatched his arm away from Erika and shoving her to the ground. Erika fell back   
behind a garbage can, her face and left arm scratching against the brick wall. The sounds of a   
gun went off and Erika covered her moth to drowned out her scream of on waiting shock.   
  
Heero was dead, she knew it. He had to be dead after only just one shot and then they'd killer   
her too... 


End file.
